womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Perlman
Nicole Perlman is an American screenwriter, best known for co-writing the script for Guardians of the Galaxy with James Gunn. She is the first credited woman writer on any Marvel Studios film. She is also attached to the Captain Marvel and Black Widow solo movies. Life & Career Perlman grew up in Boulder, Colorado.Vary, Adam B. "Meet The Woman Who Made History With Marvel’s 'Guardians Of The Galaxy'", BuzzFeed. Published 30 Jul 2014. Perlman studied film and dramatic writing at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts, where she graduated with a BFA in 2003.Ross, Matthew. "10 Screenwriters to Watch: Nicole Perlman". Variety. Published 22 Jun 2006 She won the Tribeca Film Festival's Sloan Grant for Science in Film for her screenplay Challenger, about the investigation of the Challenger space shuttle explosion.Jusino, Teresa. "SDCC ‘14: Nicole Perlman Talks Guardians of the Galaxy" (archive.org), Beacon Reader. Published 1 Aug 2014. Archived 29 Jan 2016 The screenplay was then chosen for the 2005 "Black List" of the best unproduced screenplays in Hollywood. She was enrolled in Marvel's screenwriting program in 2009,Shetty, Sharan. "Who Deserves Credit for Guardians of the Galaxy’s Great Script?", Slate. Published 4 Aug 2014. during which time she was offered several of their lesser-known properties on which to base a screenplay. Out of those, Perlman chose Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning's Guardians of the Galaxy, due to her interest in space and science fiction.Strom, Marc. "Nicole Perlman Writes the Galaxy", Marvel.com. Published 19 Aug 2014. "I can’t tell you what the other titles were that Marvel were offering up on the table, but I can tell you that one of them was a little bit more appropriate for me, just based on gender," she says. "I think they were a little taken aback when I chose Guardians, because there were ones that would make a lot more sense if you were a romantic-comedy writer or something like that." Perlman spent two years writing a draft, immersing herself in the Guardians universe. In late 2011, Perlman was asked to create another draft, and in early 2012, American writer and director James Gunn was brought in to contribute to the script, and direct the film.Rothman, Lily. "How Nicole Perlman Became the First Woman to Write a Marvel Movie", Time. 25 Jul 2014.Graser, Marc. "Marvel planning 'Guardians of the Galaxy' pic", Variety. Published 28 June 2012. In April 2015, it was announced that Perlman would be writing the script for the live-action Captain Marvel film alongside Meg LeFauve.Lit, Borys. "'Captain Marvel' Movie Targets 'Inside Out' and 'Guardians' Writers", The Hollywood Reporter. Published 13 April 2015. In 2017, she wrote her first comics project when Marvel hired her to write a Gamora miniseries. In January 2016, Perlman announced that she is writing a sequel to Labyrinth alongside Fede Alvarez and Jay Basu.Handler, Rachel. [http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2016/01/david-bowies-labyrinth-is-getting-a-sequel "David Bowie's Labyrinth Is Getting A Sequel"], Vanity Fair. Published 23 Jan 2016. On August 16, 2016, it was announced that Perlman would be co-writing the script for the Detective Pikachu film with Gravity Falls creator Alex Hirsch.Chitwood, Adam. [http://collider.com/pokemon-movie-writers-nicole-perlman-alex-hirsch/ "‘Pokemon’ Movie Lands Marvel Vet Nicole Perlman, Alex Hirsch as Writers", Collider. Published 16 Aug 2016.Pedersen, Erik. "Legendary Taps Herbert W. Gains As EVP Physical Production, Hires Two SVPs", Deadline. Published 14 Dec 2016 By October 2016, Warner Bros., Village Roadshow and Team Downey had put together a writers' room for the third of the Guy Ritchie Sherlock Holmes movies, with Perlman, Justin Malen, Gary Whitta, Geneve Dworet-Robertson and Kieran Fitzgerald included.Kroll, Justin. "Warner Bros. and Team Downey Set Writers’ Room for ‘Sherlock Holmes 3’ (Exclusive)", Variety. Published 27 Oct 2016. Filmography * Thor (2011), uncredited consultant * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), screenplay * Raising a Rukus (2017) short film, screenplay & executive producer * First Man (2018), screenplay * Captain Marvel (2019), screenplay * Detective Pikachu (2019), screenplay Films in development *''Black Widow'' *''Untitled Labyrinth Sequel'' *''M.A.S.K.: Mobile Armored Strike Kommand'' *''ROM'' *''Sherlock Holmes 3'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' External Links * IMDb page Sources Category:Writers Category:Comic Books Category:Other Media Adaptations Category:1981 Births